youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Thumbelina Martenaphine
Thumbelina Peppermint Martenaphine (サムペリナペパーミントマルテナフィン) is a Japanese marten, who carries a pink flower on her head, purple shirt with yellow stars, and green skirt. Also, she has a magic cape to wear sometimes. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *The Cuties *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Emily Storky *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Amanda Opossum *Booker Cooter *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Weasels *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Karen Softy *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Leo Hoppy *Elvis Flyly *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Galagolia Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Catchphrase: *"I love my cape." *"こんにちは" Gallery (weapons): Thumbelina Martenaphine (three blade).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (three bladed saber).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (pistol gun).png Gallery (weapons and capes): Thumbelina Martenaphine (1) (three blade).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (1) (three bladed saber).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (1) (pistol gun).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (2) (three blade).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (2) (three bladed saber).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (2) (pistol gun).png Gallery (suits): Thumbelina Martenaphine (pajamas).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (swimsuit).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (winter suit).png Gallery (suits and capes): Thumbelina Martenaphine (1) (pajamas).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (1) (swimsuit).png Thumbelina Martenaphine (1) (winter suit).png Poses No20190830 234856.png|I love my cape. No20190831 002934.png|Thumbelina laying 20190830 234856 (1).png|Nice cape I've got. 20190831 002934 (1).png|Best cape ever. No20190902_230054.jpg|Oh no. This was my favorite cape. No20190902_230113.jpg|Hmm... No20190902_230054 (1).png|Oh dear. My favorite cape's got a tear in it. No20190907_011051.jpg|At your service. No20190908_234607.jpg|Oh boy. I love Christmas. No20190908_234619.jpg|Wonder what it is this year. No20190908_234656.jpg|(gasps) Oh, of all my love, I love it! No20190908_234727.jpg|Thumbelina puts on her new cape. No20191128_092221.jpg|Thumbelina on stilts No20191128_204729.jpg|Hmm... No20191128_204745.jpg|What's this? No20191128_204817.jpg|She drinks it No20191128_204831.jpg|Let's see. No20191128_204848.jpg|Hey! No20191128_204924.jpg|Oh! No20191128_204944.jpg|What the--? No20191128_205020.jpg|I'm a princess. No20191128_205046.jpg|I look pretty. No20191230 112504.jpg|Wow. No20191231 002204.jpg|Look at him go. No20191231 002818.jpg|Poor Stephen 20191231 003023.jpg|He's being played with! Disguises Thumbelina Martenaphine (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Thumbelina_Martenaphine_(secret_agent)_(1).png|Secret Agent (with blue cape) (The Brave Little Piglet) Thumbelina_Martenaphine_(secret_agent)_(2).png|Secret Agent (with red cape) (The Brave Little Piglet) Thumbelina Martenaphine (vampire).png No20190831_002934 (vampire).png No20190830 234856 (vampire).png Thumbelina_Martenaphine_(Gypsy).png|Gypsy (The Black Cauldron) Thumbelina_Martenaphine_(Gypsy)_(cape).png|Gypsy (The Black Cauldron) (cape) Trivia *She carries a three purple bladed lightsaber and a pistol gun. *She sometimes carries a cape and will always wear it during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since she's got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspired by: *Japanese Martens Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters